This invention relates to a box construction, and more particularly, a box construction adapted for use in the storage of files and documents.
Heretofore, file storage boxes were cumbersome and were usually formed from two parts; a bottom which retained the files and documents and a separate cover for enclosing the documents so they can be stored within the box. The box had to be formed from strong materials such as steel or corrugated paperboard in order to hold the heavy weight of the stored files. This essentially precluded the box construction from being made from a single blank of foldable paperboard material as the requisite strength could not be attained.
The present invention, however, provides a storage file box which can be quickly assembled from one-piece of paperboard material. The result is a box construction which has the requisite strength for holding heavy contents such as files and other papers is quickly and easily assembled and can be shipped in a flat or knocked down condition. The one-piece bland also precludes the necessity of supplying a separable cover element as the cover is formed integral with the bottom and side end wall-forming portions of the one-piece blank.
In accordance with the invention, a box for storing files is formed from a single blank of paperboard. The blank consists of a centrally located bottom wall panel having side wall panels foldably connected thereto. Each of the centrally located bottom wall panels and side wall panels have an end wall panel extending from a transverse edge thereof so that when the side wall panels are folded 90.degree. relative to the bottom wall panel, the end wall panels on the transverse edges of the side walls and bottom walls can be overlapped and locked together. Connected to the outer longitudinal edges of each of the side wall panels is a top wall panel substantially half the width of the centrally located bottom panel. The top wall panels are adapted to the folded 90.degree. relative to the side walls to form a cover for the box. Longitudinally extending tabs extend from the transverse edges of each of the top wall panels and can be inserted within an opening in the end walls to lock the top wall panels in place on the box.
The means for locking the end wall panels together include registerable openings in a pair of overlapping end wall panels connected to the upper and lower transverse edges respectively, of the side walls of the box. A third overlapping end wall panel is connected to the transverse edge of the central, bottom wall panel. The third end wall includes an elongated tab which is insertable through the registered openings in the overlapping end wall panels connected to the side walls and bendable 180.degree. and received in an opening formed in the bottom wall panel. This locking arrangement provides for a three-ply end wall construction, which reinforces the box, and provides for the walls to be retained together in a simple and effective manner.
The locking tabs for the top wall panels are inserted within a separate opening formed on the outermost one of each of the overlapping pair of end panels.